


Waking Up

by Ladyoftheiris



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: #happyending #sondam #kuzupeko, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheiris/pseuds/Ladyoftheiris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ It's been four years since they escaped the virtual world. Four year since the project to wake their sleeping friend began. Sonia and Fuyuhiko have been waiting four years to see there friends. Waiting for there love to bloom, and a happy ending.  Finally after all these years, their waking up.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DR3 is not yet complete so some information may be wrong. I will go back and edit it later.

Sonia stood in the center of the ballroom. Aristocrats  filled the room, clumped into groups. Whispering gossip of there newly crowed queen. Sonia shook it off, her mind was else where. Her focus always seemed to be out of place, at least since she had left the island. She and the others had left the island to carry out there lives like they should have. Except Hajime who had stated behind with a few overseers to see if they could awake there sleeping friends. Her sleeping Gundam. She sighed and looked up to see the atmosphere of the room had changed. All of the guests where cheerful and dancing about. A dark figure stepped out in front of her, she gasped. The figure had the face of gundam. He extended his hand toward Sonia, however once she grabbed it, he died. Blood trickling down the side of his mouth. His body suddenly fell to the ground. Blood pooled under him, his skin turned cold. And in a instant Sonia realized she was dreaming.  
~  
Sonia sat straight up, cold sweat clung to her skin. Her breathe was rugged and heavy, her hair stuck to her back. She slowly caught her breath, and wiped her brow with the sleeve of her nightgown. She swung her legs over the bed, and walked over to a small cage on the opposite side of her room. Four small hamsters sat inside, peacefully sleeping. She turned her head toward the fire place mantle. Where a picture of gundam sat, along side it was his incased scarf and earrings. Turning Sonia slowly walked over to the fire place. She picked up the framed picture and ran her fingers along the glass. A single tear slid down her cheek, Sonia quickly wiped it away. She set the picture back in its place on the mantle. She slid back into bed, hoping the painfully dreams would cease.  
~~  
The next morning Sonia woke, dressed, and prepared for her day. She was not only a princess but now a royal adviser. After the incident no one trusted her to rule, she didn't even trust herself. The crown had been passed off to her cousin. He was hidden during the tragedy, and the only other survivor of her royal bloodline. He would be a wonderful King, and Sonia loved being his adviser. The job was wonderful, but also quite stressful. She couldn't fail or slip up. People already looked down and pitted her as it was. She didn't wish to be doubted anymore then she already was. So she preformed perfectly, doing everything in her power to make her county great again. She spent today like any other. She kept the king on schedule, attended meetings, and helped make political dictions.  After a long days work Sonia returned to her room, and let out a long sigh. She walked over to her bed, where she dropped her paper work. She turned and walked over to the hamster cage on the other side of the room. She smiled at them warmly and refilled there food. " How are we today, my four dark devas? Well I hope." She  whispered to them. They squeaked in reply. There was a small pager beside there cage. It was the only way to keep in touch with hajime. Sonia had disregarded it for months now ,there had been no progress or page sent to her. There was a time when she checked it every day in hopes that they had found a way to restore there friends lives. Only now she stared at it, it was buzzing away. Sonia picked in up careful reading the message on the screen.  
' We found a way to save them.'  
Sonia quickly reread the message, tears forming in her eyes. Sonia ran to her closet, she removed a suitcase and began to pack it. She stuffed it full, and scrambled to the hamster cage. She picked it up by its handle and set them on her bed. She glanced over at the mantel, she walked over and picked up the case that held the scarf. She broke it open, wrapping the scarf around her own neck. She packed away the earrings, and raced out of her room. She had no time to explain to her family where she was going, only that she was leaving. She raced down the halls of the castle. In to the closest car, and she flew over to the island in a helicopter. When she arrived she was meet by Akane, fuyuhiko, souda, and hajime. She dropped her suitcase in her room, along with the hamsters and scarf. She rejoined the others in a large room that held the controls to the tanks there friends where held in. Hajime began to explain what was happening. " Where going to try to upload there avatars...but there brains have been 'awakened' in sense. They are currently in a very deep sleep. But I can guarantee this will work." He  explained. We all looked at each other then back at him. " Ok. Let's give this a shot." He breathed. He punched a few buttons, and turned a few knobs. Sonia held her breath, she wanted this to work. She needed this to work, she finally breathed. There was a large beep, and from the large window in the control room you could see the tanks open. Hajime shot up, and all five of them raced down the hall. And stopped where they reached the reached the room. Sonia slowly turned the handle, then pushed the door open.  
~


	2. ~Fuyuhiko~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon any mistakes in grammar or spelling.

Fuyuhiko hated Tokyo now more then ever. Every street corner, every building he hated all of it. What he hated most about the city was that it no longer felt like home. When he had first return home, he had found a larger number of surviving gang members then he had expected. They greeted him with love and open arms. They treated him as though the tragedy had never happened, And gladly accepted him as there new leader. He helped piece them back together, get over the tragedy, become strong again. But over time he realized he no longer felt at home. He felt lost, and empty. That wasn't even the worst of it. He say her everywhere, even though she wasn't really there. In the streets, the halls on the estate, and in his dreams. It was midnight and he stood in the doorway of what used to be her room. In the corner sat her sword, along with her other belongings. There weren't many, but he had kept all of it. Because one day she would be back, and she would need it. He slowly walked into the room and picked up her sword. He held the blade firmly in his hands. He closed his eyes and held the sword in his arms. " Hey, it's been a while huh? Almost two years since we've uh...Talked. I've grown you know. I'm much taller now, finally taller then you...where. I'm the leader now too, I finally made it Peko. I-i just wish you where here with me. Come back to me peko...and please make it fast. I don't know how longer I can go on...with out you..." He paused and breathed deeply to keep from crying. " I will see you again I have Faith. In you. In us. And when I see you again I'm going to tell you that-that I love you. I'm gonna marry you peko if it's the last thing I do. And we can finally be happy." He said opening his eyes. He held the sword out and slowly pulled the cover away to reveal a shiny blade. He looked at his reflection in the blade. " Please come back to me...come home." He whispered. He quickly recovered the sword, and put it back in its place. He walked out of the room but lingered in the door way. He looked around the room once more taking in every detail he could. Then he shut the door, and walked away. He returned to his room, and slumped against the wall. Tears fell from his eyes no matter how hard he tried to stop them. He missed her terribly, but he had hope. He would see her again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the pager he always kept with him. Since he had left the island over four years ago he had checked it everyday. He hadn't received news in months. He played with the little box in his hands. He was putting so much faith in the thing. Yet it never gave him the answer to any of his questions. Fuyuhiko set in squarely in the palm of his hand and aimed for the wall. Just as he was preparing to throw it, it vibrated. He looked at it shocked and quickly read the message.  
' We found a way to save them.'  
Fuyuhiko shot up and ran through the halls, and into peko's room. He picked up her sword and threw it over his shoulder. He didn't need anything else. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, he simply raced out of the house. He wasted no time finding a helicopter to get him to the island. He had been waiting for this day for four years, he wasn't going to be late.  
~  
When he arrived he was greeted by Hajime. They waited three days for the others. Akane arrived next egger to see nekomaru. Souda came next, and finally Sonia. Hajime lead them to a control room. He explained the process " We have managed to stimulate there brains. There brains no longer believe them to be dead only in a deep sleep. We spent months building new avatars. We believe that if we upload them it will wake them up. They will be the same as before, only they'll remember everything. But I can't guarantee this will work." Everyone looked at each other. They had faith that it would work, they needed it to work. Fuyuhikos heart was pounding in his chest and his breath was rugged. Hajime began to activate the upload system. All of them stared out the large window in the control room. After a few minutes of flashing lights, and loud beeping noises. The tanks on the other side of the window opened. Fuyuhiko and Sonia ran as fast as there feet could carry them. The others where not far behind them. When they reached the door they all came to a stop. Sonia reached out and turned the door handle, and slowly pushed it open.  
~~


	3. ~Sonia~

~  
When they reached the door they all came to a stop. Sonia reached out and turned the door handle, and slowly pushed it open.  
~  
They all stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do. Several people with medical equipment pushed there way through. Once they had finished checking all of the tanks they made their way over to hajime. " There stable and in good health. They should wake in about three minutes." One of them said. Sonia and the others ran a circle around the tanks stopping at the person that they wanted to see most. When Sonia reached gundam's tank she fell to her knees. She peered inside to find gundam, only he looked different then she had remembered. He's hair fell in his face and his arm was no longer bandaged. Revealing the hundreds of scars that resided there. Sonia pushed his hair out of his eyes as best she could. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she had waited four years for this moment and it was finally here. The tanks began to beep. Sonia held her breath, until gundam's tank began to beep as well.  Suddenly gundam's eyes fluttered open. He blinks few times adjusting to the light. His eyes where bloodshot, and his face was dirty. He slowly rose up from the tank. He held his head looking around. He stopped and looked shocked at the sight of Sonia. She threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, she struggled to muffle her sobs. " Oh Gundam I have missed you." She sobbed. He slowly hugged her back. Once Sonia had calmed down she removed the scarf from her neck. she wrapped it around his. " Thank...you." His voice cracking and his words broken. She stood wiping away her tears. Her cheeks where pink, and her eyes where red. She extended her hand to gundam. He took her hard and slowly stood, he was taller then she had remembered. He took step forward and stumbled, he caught himself. Sonia helped steady him and he stepped out of the tank. Gundam looked around the room taking in everything again, only this time he was more aware. He looked back to Sonia, only this time he smiled. He picked her up of the ground and spun her around. "I thought I would never see you again My dark queen." Gundam chirped. He came to a stop and Sonia set her forehead on his. " Neither did I." She whispered. She set her hand on his face, much like the rest of him was covered in clear slime. " Though I must admit I know some hamsters who have missed you more." Sonia said as he set her down she turned around and picked up the cage. That she had set in the room before he had awakened. She brought the cage to him. " I have taken care of them with the best of my ability." Sonia explained. Gundam ran his fingers atop the hamsters heads. Sonia couldn't help herself from crying again. Gundam looked up at her worried. Sonia smiled " I am fine. It's just...I am so glad to see you." She whispered. Gundam pulled her into another hug. " From this day forward, I shall not leave you side." He whispered to her. The four dark devas squeaked at him. He laughed " You as well, my dark devas. You as well." They squeaked once more before Gundam pulled them out of the cage. He placed them securely in his scarf, then he released Sonia. Who was wiping her tears in her sleeve. She was a bit surprised that Gundam had not become flushed, but perhaps it no longer mattered. Sonia smiled warmly at Gundam and intwined her fingers with his. She lead him over to there other friends. Sonia filled in Gundam on the past four years. And he slowly became more like himself. Sonia had yet to ask him where he was going after he left the island. She didn't want to leave his side, not again, not ever. She didn't care where he was going, she would follow.

~  
Gundam was chatting with his hamsters when Sonia appeared in his doorway. She knocked on the frame, causing him to look up at her. " Ah, Lady Sonia please do come in."Gundam greeted her. Sonia slipped inside and sat herself down next to gundam on the edge of his bed. " Gundam I must ask you a question." Sonia said. Gundam turned and looked at her " Of course." He nodded. Sonia looked at him " Where are you going when you leave this island?" She asked. Gundam thought for a minute before answering. " I do not know. But I assumed I will have to figure the matter out." He replied. " Perhaps you and the four dark devas could stay with me...But only if you wish to." Sonia suggested. She blushed and looked away. " That sounds like a marvelous idea. We would love to stay with you. If you'll have us." Gundam said. Sonia looked back at him " I would love to!" She cheered. She smiled and left in order to perpare for her departure.   
~~~


	4. ~Fuyuhiko~

~  
When they reached the door they all came to a stop. Sonia reached out and turned the door handle, and slowly pushed it open.  
~  
They all stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do. Several people with medical equipment pushed there way through. Once they had finished checking all of the tanks they made their way over to hajime. " There stable and in good health. They should wake in about three minutes." One of them said. Fuyuhiko hardly listened to the medical crew, but as soon as they where gone he ran to Peko. When he reached her tank he fell to his knees, and peered inside. Peko's hair was stuck to her arms and neck. Her glasses cloudy, her skin pale, and covered in clear slime. Fuyuhiko ran his fingers down the side of peko's face. He pulled his hand away and peko's tank began to beep. Peko's eyes slowly fluttered open, showing her bloodshot eyes. She sat up and looked around quickly. She froze when she saw Fuyuhiko. " Y-young...Mas-ster..." She said her voice quiet and broken. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Peko..." He breathed as he threw his arms around her. He buried his face in her damp hair. Tears fell from his eyes " Peko..." He whispered again. Peko pulled away, and placed her hand on his face. " You've grown. I hardly recognized you, young master." She said. He placed his hand over hers " Cut it out with all that master shit. Just call me Fuyuhiko." He replied. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Fuyuhiko wrapped his arms around her once more. He released her and smiled at her. " Damn, did I miss you." He said. Peko smiled at him sadly " I'm sorry young...I mean Fuyuhiko. I put you in through so much pain. I am a miserable excuse for a tool..." She said looking down. " God dammit Peko. Your not a tool to me, four years of missing you doesn't change that. Your much, much more to me then that." He said tilting her head up. Peko once more began to cry, Fuyuhiko did his best to clam her. " You know I really did miss you. Everyone back at home is missing you too." He said tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Peko blushed and turned away. From somewhere in the room Hiyoko shouted " God! Will you two just kiss already?" Fuyuhiko's face grew red and Peko laughed. He smiled back at her and placed a kiss on her head. The room was filled with clapping and cheers in replacement of the crying and sobbing. Fuyuhiko helped Peko to her feet and step out of her tank. He pulled her into his arms once more. Finally after all these years he was holding her in his arms again.   
~~  
Fuyuhiko sat on the edge of his bed, with Peko beside him. He had so much to tell her but he didn't know where to begin. He laid down an the bed and looked over at Peko " You know you look different from what I remember. I mean Jesus Fucking Christ look at all that hair. " he said gesturing toward her. " You have changed as well. You are much taller then last I saw you. Maybe even taller then me." She replied. Fuyuhiko smiled at her " It's about damn time! I Thorne day I would be taller then you would never come." He cheered. Peko smiled " I take it things are going well for you." She said looking at him. " Yeah I'm head of the estate and clan now..." He replied looking up at the ceiling. " But once we get home everything is going to be great again." He said sitting up. Peko looked down at the floor " I do not think I can return home... Not after everything that had happened." She whispered. Fuyuhiko tilted her head toward him " Yes you can. But if your planning on going somewhere else I'm going with you. Because it doesn't matter where we go,cus you are my home Peko." He said a little flushed. A tear slid down her cheek, he quickly wiped it away. He pulled her close to him, he hesitated for a moment before he pressed his lips to hers. She blushed but didn't reject his kiss. Fuyuhiko pulled away, and pulled her into his chest. " You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." He said. He placed another kiss on her head. " Welcome home Peko..." He whispered in her ear. She smiled up at him. Fuyuhiko had forgotten the last time he had felt like this. For once in a very long time he felt at home.  
~~~


	5. ~Sonia~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (POV note)
> 
> ~ = Sonia's POV  
> •~• = Gundam's POV
> 
> ~~ =Fuyuhiko's POV  
> ~•~= Peko's POV

~  
Sonia gripped gundam's hand tightly as she led him around the castle. She went on about history, and architecture. Gundam took it all in, letting Sonia have her fun. She stopping front of her bedroom door. She turned towards him a little flushed " This is my room. You will stay here with me until we have an open...room." She said. Gundam looked a little shocked but nodded. Sonia pushed the door open, Gundam entered along with the four dark devas. Sonia had put all of her things away. She stacked Gundam's things neatly on a chair in the corner. He looked around the room, then turned back to Sonia. Sonia opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud knock at the door. Sonia panicked, she rushed over to the stack of paperwork on her desk. She grabbed the paper work and turned towards the door. She tripped trying to reach the paperwork she was holding spilled everywhere. The door swung open, her cousin, the current King entered." Sonia. I see your finally back. It's about time too. I have an important meeting tomorrow I expected you to be there." He said. Sonia kneeled down and picked up the papers " Yes. Of course sir." She replied.  
He turned and looked Gundam up and down "And who is this?" He asked turning to face Sonia. Sonia stood trying to tidy up her papers " Ah, yes this is Gundam. My friend, the one that I said may never wake up. Well he did, and he is here to stay." She replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice. The king glanced back over at Gundam " Right. That friend. Sonia...forget it." He said. He walked out of the room shaking his head. Sonia closed the door behind him. She slumped against it and sighed. Gundam looked at her confused. " That is my cousin. He is the king. He took my place because after everything I've done...they do not well trust me." She said standing up straight. Gundam's eyes narrowed " Why would they not trust you? That was not you, you have changed." He said irritated with her family. Sonia took a deep breath " Your memories have not fully returned yet...so you don't know. I-I killed my parents and forced the crown upon myself. After all that I can't lead this country. I can not be queen...but it is alright I am at peace with it." She said her voice full of pain. She turned to face Gundam " It's hard to talk...about." Her voice broke, and she began to tear up. Gundam embraced her, she buried her face in the crook of his neck. " I still have nightmares. I live in constant fear that one day I'll snap back into that thing. I am scared of myself...more then anything." She whispered. Gundam ran his fingers though her hair. He blushed and placed a soft kiss on her head. " I will always be there for you Sonia...No matter what." He promised. Sonia sniffed and looked up " I know. As will I." She said with a warm smile. She kissed him softly,then released him. Gundam stood there red faces, and unmoving. Sonia giggled, and wiped away the last of her tears. She extended her hand to him " If you need me I'll be here." She said looked up at him. He flashed her a smile and took her hand.  
•~•  
'Gundam stood in a dark room filled with faces he didn't recognize. Each of them stood here pointing at him. Chanting 'Guilty' in complete unison. Crying filled the room and the chanting fades out. Gundam turned to find him self faces get a young girl. She stood with a doll in one hand, her other in a fist at her side. Her eyes where red, tears rolled down her cheeks. The girl turned her pigtails flew in all directions. Another Gundam appeared he sat upon a large breast. The young girl fell back and trembling in fear. "Please...don't hurt me..." She begged. The other Gundam lifted his hand and then quickly lowered it. Massive lions and jungle animals lunged at the girl. She screamed and the blood splatter hit his face. Gundam shook in fear, his other self looked at him. " You and I Are the same monster! You can't escape me! I'm part of you forever..." He shouted.' Gundam's eye lids shot open, his breath heavy and rugged. He wiped away the sweat on his brow. He turned on his side to find Sonia sleeping peacefully beside him. It was just a dream he told him self. He pulled Sonia closer to him. She would protect him, and he her. He slowly drifted back to sleep, praying for the night terrors to end.


	6. ~Fuyuhiko~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( POV Note )  
> ~~ = Fuyuhiko   
> ~•~ = Peko
> 
> ~ = Sonia   
> •~• = Gundam

~•~  
' Peko stood in front of her master sword in hand. Ready to slay anyone he asked. He sat in a large chair, his hands folded in his lap. He didn't speak, she looked down to find her blade stained red with blood. She looked up to find Natsumi standing in front of her. " This is all  
Your falt you know. I'm dead because you couldn't protect me. And look what you've turned my brother into. He's a monster. All because you couldn't protect me! Your a failure Peko! And failures aren't worthy of my brother." She hissed. Peko took a step back, trying to hold in her pain and anger. " Your more unworthy then the despair queen herself. Your a sorry excuse for a tool." She spat stepping closer to her. Peko backed I into a wall, tightly gripping her sword. Natsumi smirked " Even he wishes our parents never saved you."she said stepping even closer. Peko felt her blade collided with Natsumi's neck. She closed her eyes, tears forming in them.' When she opened her eyes she was in her own room. Her hair glued to her damp skin, she blinked then sat up. That dream was one that she had quite often. Ever since the death of Natsumi, she had dreamt she was the cause of her death. Peko glanced over and saw her sword proppedagainst the wall. She rose up from her futon, and walked over to it. She picked up the blade, she slowly removed the covering. She stared down at her reflection in he blade. She let out a sad sigh, and lifted the blade to her neck. Her door slid open, Peko turned around pointing her blade at the intruder. She found fuyuhiko at the other end, his eyes clouded with worry. Peko dropped the blade and fell to her knees. She could have killed him, she would have killed him if had only been a inch closer. Tears fell from her eyes, as she stared down at her hands. She had killed thousands with these hands, and many more with the blade in front of her. Fuyuhiko kneeled down in front of her, she looked up at him. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.   
" I know. I know, it's ok." He said wrapping his arms around her. Peko hesitated to hold him with her dirty hands. " I understand that it's a lot to take in. But you have to forgive yourself." Fuyuhiko said trying to sound strong. But they both new they had done wrong. " I'm sorry." Peko whispered as she wrapped her arms around him as well. " Don't apologize." He said pulling away to look at her. " I could have killed you." She sobbed. Fuyuhiko smiled and wiped away her tears. " It's ok." He reassured her. Peko set her head on his shoulder, she calmed herself before speaking again. " I keep dreaming of Natsumi." She said still hiding her face. " Not a night passes where I don't." He replied. Peko looked up at him, he placed a kiss on her head. " I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." He said pulling her close.  
~~  
Fuyuhiko tucked a lock of peko's hair behind her ear and He placed a kiss on her head. He stood and slipped out of her room. He hopped she would sleep soundly now. He had rushed to her room when he had first heard her voice. The estates walls where thin, he could hear her calming herself from down the hall. He entered his room and sighed. He had seen what she was doing only seconds before she pointed her blade at him. Peko had always had trouble coping with her pain, this was no different. From now on he was going to help her, the best he could. He would help her end the pain without ending herself.


	7. ~Sonia~

~   
Sonia slipped silently into her bedroom, it was quite early and she didn't with to wake Gundam. She walked over to her desk, and slumped into her desk chair. The king was preparing for a ball, the whole court was under pressure to get it done in time. Sonia rested her head on her desk, her cousin was a great king no doubt. But he was not the best judge of character. He didn't like Gundam, he didn't trust him ether. Sonia turned her head to see on of the dark devas sitting on her desk. She smiled and sat up, she scooped him up in her hands. " Well hello there. I want expecting to see you." She chirped. He squeaked in reply   
" You have made my day." She said stroking his head with her finger. He looked at her and squeaked. He jumped away and scurried over to the corner of her room. Curious Sonia stood and walked over to where jump-P had run off to. She stepped around the corner to find a large snake curled in the corner. Sonia shrieked and fell backwards. She scooted backwards, she was not a fan of snakes. She had bad experiences with the creature. The snake slowly made its way over to her, it opened its mouth barring its fangs. Sonia turned her head away and closed her eyes. She froze and waited for it to attack her. After a few moments she opened her eyes to find Gundam standing in front of her holding the snake. He looked down at her " I'm sorry he scared you Sonia." He apologized as he returned the snake to its cage. Sonia slowly rose to her feet, she brushed of her skirt. " I'm very sorry I reacted that way... It's just you and snakes..." She said looking at Gundam. He had dark circles under his eyes, he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Sonia walked over to him, she placed her hand on his cheek. " I have nightmares too. I find it helps to talk about them no matter how painful it is." She said as she embraced him. He held her close as well. " I have the same nightmare every night. There is a little girl with pigtails, holding a doll, and crying. Only she looks just like me, like she could be my daughter. And...I just let my beasts kill her.." He paused trying to get ahold of himself. " I believe it is some kind of omen...But that doesn't matter. I want it to stop." He whispered. Sonia held him tighter "I have terrible dreams as well. Only in my dreams I kill my parents. I let lose one of your snakes in there bed. Then I crown myself queen, I oppress my people. And then I see you only I have killed you as well. I dream many Different things but in every dream you die." She sobbed. She looked up at him wiping away her tears " So please don't go through it alone. Let me help you." Gundam smiled down at her "Of course." He said. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. Sonia grabbed his hand " The king is throwing a ball at the end of this month."she said A little flushed. " I was wondering if you would be my date?" She asked. Gundam smiled " Yes of course... But I regret to inform I cannot dance." He replied. Sonia giggled " I guess I'll have to teach you then." She grabbed his other hand,and she placed in on her waist. "You place you hand on the lady's waist, the lady places her hand on the gentlemanly shoulder." She said placing her hand on his shoulder " Normally the gentleman leads, but this time I shall. First you step this way,follow after me." She instructed. She slowly lead Gundam, through the steps of formal dancing. They practiced until Sonia's foot was bruised, and Gundam was cursing out of anger. Sonia had a meeting to get to by the time the had finished. She kissed Gundam and was on her way. Only she seemed happy, she seemed excited again. No one had seen her like that in a long time.  
•~•  
Gundam knew that this dream girl he keep seeing was important. Tonight as he drifted off to sleep he decided he was going to try to talk to her. Everything was in place only this time before he killed the girl he asked her name. She  smiled at him " My name is Raven. And seven years ago today you killed me. Don't let history repeat itself...please."   
And then once more like always the girl died, leaving Gundam just as confused as before.


	8. ~Fuyuhiko~

~~  
Fuyuhiko played with a small object in his hand. As he did so his attendant ran in and out of the room. He was meeting with another powerful gang leader that had come to power after the tragedy. He cursed under his breath, the last thing he wanted was to deal with some douche who thought he was better. His thoughts made there way back to Peko. He was worried about her, he lived in constant fear that one day she would take her own life because of him. He stopped playing with the object in his hands and stared down at it. It was a ring that had belonged to his mother, before she had passed she gave it to him. He had keep it on his person since he returned from the island. He stuck the ring back in his pocket, he knew how he was going to give it to he just didn't know when. He buried his face in his hands, he sighed and looked up. Peko was standing in the door way. " Is everything alright?" She asked worry painted on her face. He nodded " Yeah I'm good. How about you? Are you alright after what happened the other night...I'm just worried." He said flushed. Peko nodded " Yes." She stepped inside the room. " I was told you wished to see me." She said coldly. Fuyuhiko regretted calling her, he wasn't ready to see her not yet anyway. He looked around the room desperately for something to tell her. " After the meeting this ass hole is over...Meet me in the garden.Please." He said trying to remain calm. Peko looked at him confused, but then bowed " Yes of course I will see you then." She said as she stood. She hesitated in the doorway,she looked as though she wanted to say something. But she turned and left The room. Once she was out of sight Fuyuhiko sighed " Your a Fucken Genius Fuyuhiko...shit." He mumbled. His attendant appeared in the doorway, along with the leader he was meeting. A large man entered the room, Fuyuhiko smirked " Please have a seat sir." He said gestureing to the mat on the floor. "Let's get this over with." He breathed.  
~•~  
Peko sat on the back porch, of the east wing of the house. She was confused and worried for her master. He had only meet he like this once before, after Natsumi's death. Peko took a deep breath and calmed herself. She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering her childhood. All of the times she had been in this same garden. She smiled slightly thinking of all the times she and her master had gotten into trouble. Her smile fades quickly, it also reminded her of dark times. When he meet her to tell her what he had done to Sato, all of the times she had let him down, when his father had threatened to cast her away, and the worst of them all when she was ordered to kill half the estate. She opened her eyes, she looked over the garden once more. A memory flooded through her thoughts.   
' Peko raced through the garden, her tiny legs take her as fast as they could. " Young Master this isn't funny. Something could happen to you." She called. She continued to run through the tall grass. She stoped when she found him on the ground. His knee was bleeding and he was trying to silence his sons. Peko raced towards him " Young master." She whispered. She kneeled in front of him, and examined his wound. She carefully teared a piece of fabric of her kimono, and wrapped it around the wound. She gave him a piggy back ride inside. She was later chastised for failing to protect him. She was sitting on the pouch, when he approached her. " I'm sorry Peko. I got you in trouble." He said meekly. Peko shook her head " No he's right. It's my job to protect you and I failed." She said looking down at her feet. " No I got hurt cus I ran away from you. It's my fault. Please don't blame yourself. Please Peko." He begged. Peko tried to smile " Of course Young master." He smiled at her and grabbed her hand " Now let's go play!" And he dragged her inside.'  
Fuyuhiko's voice pulled Peko out of her thoughts. "Your thinking about this place right? I get that a lot of things good and bad have happened here." He said sitting next to her. She looked over at him. He dug into his pocket " Look I asked you to meet me here because well I want to ask you something. And I know that you'll probably say no, or push me away. But to be honest I don't give a shit, I'm asking you anyway." He said determined. He looked at her and blushed. " I've know you my whole damn life And no matter what you say, or what's happened. I will never think of you as a tool...shit. Look what I'm trying to say is..." He paused and looked away, he tugged at his tie. " I uh like you. Maybe even love you? Or whatever." He looked back at her, his face red. He grabbed her hand and put the ring in it. " And I was y'know wondering if you would ah...marry me maybe." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Peko blushed but was silent. " Before you say anything...Look I know it's sudden but all my life I've known it was you. Peko ever since I was a boy, I've known that it was you that I wanted to be with. I might be a total dick sometimes, but I do really...Love you. So uh consider." He said standing up. Peko shot up " Young... I ... I'm... Can't...I!" She exclaimed. Fuyuhiko pulled her close to him, he looked down at her. Tears fell down her cheeks, he wiped them away. He tilted her chin up and kissed her. " I don't care if you can't. What I care about is if you want to." He said as he pulled away. Peko blushed " Yes..." She said burring her face in is chest. " Yes I will." She said once more. Fuyuhiko leaned down and kissed her once more.


	9. ~Sonia~

~   
Sonia rushed down the hall, she didn't want to leave Gundam waiting to long. She had promised that she would practice once more before the ball tonight. She gripped the papers tightly, to insure they wouldn't fly out of her arms. When she reached her door she stopped to catch her breath. She slowly opened the door to find Gundam on the floor dressing the four dark devas. He turned around when he heard the door click closed. " This isn't what it looks like..." He said trying to hide that he had been playing dress up with his hamsters. Sonia giggled " Your too cute." She said setting down her paper work. Gundam blushed and hide his face in his scarf. Sonia knelt down beside him, looking at the devas. She giggles and carefully pet there heads. She looked over at Gundam " Would you like to continue practicing?" She asked. He nodded and rose to his feet, then helped her on to hers. As they practiced Gundam was beginning to master the art of dancing. " You've become quite good at this." Sonia commented. Gundam smirked " I had a magnificent teacher." Sonia blushed and stopped. She brushed off her skit " Are you ready for the ball?" She asked. " Yes a believe so." He said walking up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist " I must tell you something." He said. Sonia blushed " what is it?" She asked looking at him. He opened his mouth but a knock at the door interrupted him. He closed his eyes and sighed. He released her and Sonia went to the door. She spoke to the women outside for a moment, then closed the door. " Gundam look at this." She said handing him a piece of paper. " A Wedding invitation?" He asked. " Yes! Fuyuhiko and Peko are getting married!" Sonia beamed. Gundam flashed her a quick smile, then stared at her. " Are you alright Gundam?" She asked. He pulled his gaze away form her " Yes I am fine." She shifted her position " What was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked. Gundam looked over his shoulder " It was nothing." He said placing his hand on the gift boxes inside his jacket. He removed his hand and tired around. " I would hate you make you late to your meet. Don't you have one now?" He asked. Sonia looked a little hurt, because he pushed her away. " Ah, yes I do. Well I shall see you tonight." She said walking towards the door. Once she was out side she let out a sigh. She thought that maybe she had taken down his walks, but he had simply put them back up. She shook her head, and walked off down the hall.  
•~•  
Gundam held his breath until, he heard her heels clicking down the hall. He slumped down in front of the closet door. He brought his arm up covering his face. He would apologize and tell her tonight. He had panicked, and then he was interrupted. Gundam let out a long sigh, and one of the four dark devas crawled up his leg. Gundam brought his arm back down to his side. He picked up the hamster, and brought him closer. " What have I done. I have upset her..." He said shaking his head. He squeaked, and Gundam made a face. " No. That is a terrible idea." He replied. The hamster squeaked again only this time louder. " Jump-P  we have already had this conversation. I do not need your powers to win her over. Here look." He said pulling the boxes from his jacket pocket. He opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond necklace. " This should work just fine...but just in case be ready." He said closing the box. He slipped it back in his pocket. Hopefully everything would go well.  
~   
Sonia stood in her closet, looking through all of her gowns. She had no idea which one to pick, she hadn't the slightest idea where to start picking. She sighed and fingered through the gowns, she stopped at a white one. Upon closer inspection Sonia discovered it was laced in blood. She jumped back, and calmed herself. She had forgotten to git rid of it, she continued to look through her dresses. She stopped a second time at a simple light blue dress. It was nothing to fancy. Sonia slipped on the dress, and a pair of heels. She slipped out of the closet to find Gundam talking to the four dark devas. Sonia cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked at her and then stood, his mouth a gap. Sonia giggled and made her way over to him " You look quite handsome in a suit." She said smiling at him warmly. Gundam blushed   "You look stunning." He whispered. Sonia blushed. " Thank you." She said stepping closer to him. Gundam placed his hand inside his jacket " I would like to apologize about earlier, I was nervous." He said looking away. " There is something I would like to tell you. But before I do, I have something for you. " he said pulling out the box. Sonia looked at it surprised, she slowly took it from him. She opened the box and gasped " Oh, Gundam you didn't have to." She said modestly. Gundam removed the necklace from the box, and placed it around Sonia's neck. She looked up at him a smiled, she set the box down and looked at him. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked. Gundam grabbed her hands. " Sonia... I-i don't really know how to say this but I... I have feelings for you that I can't explain. You make me feel uh... Kinda sick, special needs...anyway I wish to ask if you would... If you would stay with me forever. Be-because I love you Sonia." He said his face red and his voice unsteady. Sonia blushed and tighten her grip on his hands. " Of course. Because I Love you too." She said with a smile. She stepped closer and kissed him softly. She stepped back, but didn't release his hands. " Now come, we have a ball to get to. It would be a shame of all that dancing you did went to waste." She giggled. Gundam for the first time in his life beamed " Yes it would."


	10. ~Fuyuhiko~

~•~  
Peko pulled the blanket closer to her body, she was struggling to sleep. She gazed down at her wedding band, she twisted it around her finger. She let her hand fall back down to her side, she let out a quiet sigh. She glanced over at the sleeping Fuyuhiko beside her. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her from getting up. He knew her far to well, she sighed once more. She hated sleeping, because sleeping meant nightmares. Peko closed her eyes, and prayed she wouldn't dream at all. When Peko's eyes opened she was intact in a dream. ' She sat outside with a young blonde girl beside her. The girl looked at her and smiled. She grabbed her hand and kicked her legs humming. She looked at Peko again reveling her blood red eyes. She giggled " You know that I'm gonna turn into the monster you where right? You can't protect me, I'm going you die because of you. But it's ok momma I love you even if you are a monster. Even if I die by your hands, I will still love you." She let go of Peko's hand. She tipped backwards and fell into a pit of black.' When Peko opened her she was breathing heavy, and her heart was pounding. She looked over to see fuyuhiko looking at her worried. Peko shook her head and throw herself at him. He held her close, he ran his fingers through her hair, and whispered soothingly into her ear. Once Peko had calmed down she pulled away. Fuyuhiko checked to make sure she was ok, before heading off to a meeting. He always seemed to have business to attend to to. Peko sighed and layed down, she layed one of her arms across her forehead. She had no idea what to make of the girl, or who she was. Peko shook the thoughts out of her head, she didn't need to worry about it. She tried to think of something else but her thoughts circled back to her dream. That young girl was her daughter, that much Peko understood. It was what the girl had said that shook her to the core. Was she really destined to be her own daughters undoing? Peko remember the night of her wedding when Gundam had said he to frequently saw a girl in his own dreams. Maybe it was some kind of sign, but then again maybe it wasn't. Peko chastised herself for even thinking such ridiculous things. Peko wasn't even pregnant, she was thinking to far ahead of herself. She let the last of the fear slip into the back of her mind. She took a deep breath, she slowly sat up. She didn't need to worry about a silly dream surly it had no real importance...right?  
~~  
Fuyuhiko stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He stared at a reflection he didn't recognize,that he was never going to be able to recognize. Fuyuhiko slowly untied his eye patch, on the back the address of where he had hid his family's valuables what carved on the inside. Fuyuhiko looked in the mirror, and bright blue eye looked back at him. He stared at it for as long as he could, before he had to tear his gaze away. He kept the eye as a reminder that Even though he had evil in him, didn't mean he was evil. Fuyuhiko placed the eyes patch back over his eye. He straightened his suit, he was going to take Peko out of the estate for a couple of days. Maybe during those few days they could be normal, not a hit man and a yakuza heir. Fuyuhiko took one last look at his own green eye before exiting the room. Fuyuhiko didn't know what was to come, but he did know that the man who he had been was long gone. And he didn't plan on coming back.


	11. ~Sonia~

~  
Sonia awoke early, she dressed, and made her way to all her meetings. Though she knew her job was important, she couldn't help but feel like it was pulling her away from Gundam. Sonia practically slept through her meetings, as soon as they where over she raced back to her room. Sonia peeled of her heels and tracked down Gundam. " I'm home!" She called. Gundam poked his head out off the closest, he smiled when he saw her. " Gundam there is something we must talk about." She said walking up to him. " What is it Sonia?" He asked. Sonia leaned in the doorway " I wanted discuss possibly moving back to Tokyo." She said. Gundam looked a little surprised " You want to leave your country?" Gundam asked. Sonia nodded " Yes. But I will be leaving it in the best of hands." She said determined. " Why do you wish to leave?" He asked while tending to one of his many animals. Sonia sighed " I simply do not feel welcome here. I miss Japan, and you only speak Japanese there is not much for you here either." She said. Gundam smiled " I see. Then maybe we shall. My old apartment, it still belongs to me. We may be able to stay there. If that interests you." He said. Sonia hugged him " It sounds wonderful!" She chirped. She kissed him softly " I love you. I just need you to know that." She said resting her head on his shoulder. Gundam held her close " I love you too..." He said resting his chin on her head. Sonia pulled away, she scurried off to her next meeting. As he watched her walk away, he made up his mind.  
•~•  
Gundam slipped out of the room while Sonia was distracted. He head to the place where he had asked her cousin or the king to meet him. When he arrived at the meeting the king was already there. " Finally. What did you call me here for?" He demanded as soon as he caught sight of Gundam. " I have simply come to ask you a question." He replied. The king rolled his eyes " Well get on with it! I don't have all day." He snapped. Gundam gathered his courage, he stepped forward " I have come to ask for you permission to marry Sonia. May I have your blessings?" He asked tying to remain strong. The king smirked " I don't see why not. You have my blessing." He said walking past Gundam. He stopped and put his hand on Gundam's shoulder. " I wish you luck. Your going to need it..." He said walking around the corner. Once he was gone be made his way back to Sonia. When he returned he found her laying face down on the bed,mumbling to herself. " Uh...Sonia are you alright?" He asked. She lifted her head and looked over at him " Yes. I am just a little stressed. That is all worry not." She said setting her head down. Gundam layed down next to her, he grabbed her hand. Sonia scooted closer to him, and rested her head on his chest. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, Gundam ran his fingers thunder hair. As soon as they where back in Tokyo, he would ask her to marry him. Gundam slowly drifted off to sleep as well. When he awoke it was morning, and he found Sonia asleep on top of him. He kissed the top of her head, and her eye lids slowly fluttered open. " Good morning Gundam." She yawned. Gundam smiled at her, Sonia rolled off him and stretched. " I haven't sleeper that well in a long time." She giggled. Gundam smiled once more, he really did lover her. He really did want to spend his life with her, and that was just what he was planning on doing.


	12. ~Fuyuhiko~

~•~  
Peko sat on the cold bathroom floor, she pulled her knees into her chest. She buried her head in her knees. She let a few tears fall down her cheeks before wiping them away with the back of her hand. She glanced down at the floor, and her eyes darted to the small object in her hand. She opened her clinched fist, to reveal a positive pregnancy test. Fear spread through her, she kept recalling the little girl in her dream. But what scared her more was Fuyuhiko, what would he say, and what would he do. Peko shook her head, she wasn't sure how this had even happened. Peko had always wanted children, but after the tragedy and the dream she didn't think she was ready. There was a knock at the door, causing Peko to jump. " You gonna hide it there forever or are you gonna come out and tell me what's wrong." Fuyuhiko asked. Peko panicked she had no idea what to do. She didn't say a word, her heart was beating fast in her chest. Fuyuhiko sighed " Don't make me break down this damn door. I will I have to." Peko thoughts raced through her head. " Give...me a minute." She replied her voice weak. She heard Fuyuhiko curse under his breath. Peko picked herself up off the ground, and straightened herself up as much as she could. She slowly unlocked, and pushed open the door. Fuyuhiko was leaned up against the opposite wall. He stood up straight and walked over to her as soon as he saw her. Peko refused to look him in the eye, she clutched the test tightly in her hand. " What's wrong?" Fuyuhiko asked in a soft tone. He walked up to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. Peko took his free hand and places the test inside on it, she turned away. She didn't want to see his reaction. Peko felt his hand return to her shoulder. " Peko, look at me." He demanded. Peko looked up at him with pain painted on her face. He pulled her close " This is wonderful." He whispered in her ear. Peko burst into tears of both joy and sadness. Fuyuhiko wiped her eyes " I love you." He breathed. Peko buried her face in his chest, claiming herself. At least he was happy, and that was what matter most.  
~~  
Fuyuhiko lay on his back starring at the ceiling. He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. He turned and looked over at Peko who was sleeping peacefully beside him. He looked back at the ceiling, and closed his eyes. He really was happy that Peko was pregnant, but part of him wasn't. He was scared, he was scared that his child would suffer. He was scared to let a pure child into this cruel world. But most off all he was scared that the child would have a ex ultimate despair for a father. Fuyuhiko exhaled loudly, and opened his eyes. He had to look at the brightside of this, because truly it was a wonderful thing. And as this child's father, he would do everything in his power to make sure that his child would never know about there parents being despairs. If the world couldn't forgive him, then surly this child couldn't either. Fuyuhiko rolled on to his side, it would be for the best. He was sure the child would understand when the time came. He had to hope everything would work out, he was going to learn from his parents and his own mistakes. He was going to be the best father to This child he could be. Fuyuhiko pulled Peko close to him, and he drifted off to sleep. Praying that in the end he would be right, because there was always a chance he would be wrong.


	13. ~Sonia~

•~•  
Gundam slipped the ring into his jacket pocket, and pick up several of Sonia's many bags. Sonia skipped around, playing twenty questions. When they reached his old apartment, Gundam pulled the key out of his pants pocket. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. Sonia slipped it side, her eyes sparkled with wonder. The apartment was a small two bedroom,one bath in the center of Tokyo. Gundam set Sonia's bags in the bedroom, and he set the four devas in there hamsters home, in his office. Which was now lacking animals, but he would fill it again. Sonia slipped into the room behind him " Is this where you work?" She asked stepping up beside him. Gundam looked over at her " Yes. I run my blog here, as well as care for my animals here." He answered. Sonai smiled at him, and grabbed his hand. " Your going to continue it yes?" She asked. Gundam nodded " Yes." Sonia giggled " Good. Now I must unpack." She said bouncing off. Gundam trailed after her, and sighed. Sonia began to pull hundreds of clothes from her bags. " Why must you have this many clothes?" Gundam asked eyeing the pile of clothes. " Simple. I must always look my best." She said folding clothes and tucking them away. " Even this. You must keep this." Gundam said holding up a hideous article of clothing. Sonia sighed " Maybe not that one. But everything else stays!" Sonia restated. Gundam sat on the edge of his bed, watching Sonia scurry about. Once Sonia was finished she picked up the phone off the night stand. She sat next to Gundam " Look. Fuyuhiko sent this to me. It's a picture of there baby." She said. Gundam looked at her confused " The baby was born? Four months early?" He asked. Sonia shook her head " No it's a ultrasound. Look." She said handing him the phone. " He told me there having a little girl." Sonia said with a smile. " I'm so happy for them. Gundam looked at her for a moment, he handed her the phone and stood. " It is stuffy in here. In going on a walk, care to come with me?" He asked. " I would love too!" Sonia chirped. Gundam's heart was beating fast, today was the day. He was gonna ask her today.  
~  
Sonia skipped down the street, with Gundam not to far behind her. They visited a beautiful park along the way. Sonia shivered it was colder then she had thought, she pulled her jacket around herself tightly. Sonia grabbed Gundam's hand and  rested her head in his shoulder as they walked. They stopped to take a break on a bridge above a small creek. " Sonia..." Gundam said suddenly. She looked at him and smiled. " Yes Gundam." Gundam grabbed her hands " There is something I would like to ask you." He said. Sonia's heart began to race. " Yes, what is it?" She asked gripping his hands. Gundam pulled out a sank box and opened it. " Will you marry me?" He asked. Sonia covers her mouth with both hands, tears formed in her eyes. She squealed " Yes...yes! I will!." She said throwing herself at him. Gundam slipped the ring on to her finger, and kissed her softly. " I'm glad. For a moment there I thought you where going to shoot me down." He said. Sonia hugged him tightly " I'll always say yes to you." She replied. As they where walking back, the sun began to set. " It is already sundown." Sonia said shocked. " Time sure dose fly." Gundam looked at her " When you have a mountain of clothes it takes time to put them away." He laughed. Sonia cocked an eyebrow and smiled " Yes it dose." She said gripping his hand tighter. She smiled up at him, she was beyond glad she had meet him. She was blessed to be dating him, and she was more then lucky to be marrying him.


	14. ~Fuyuhiko~

~~  
Fuyuhiko didn't normal freak out, but today was not a normal day. He paced outside the delivery room door, anxiety clouding his thoughts. He prayed to whatever God was listening that things would go as planned. That his child would be born healthy and safe. And that Peko would be just fine as well. He wasn't sure what was going on inside, honestly he didn't want to know. He saw several of the nurses file out of the room, then the doctor. " Congratulations, your the father of a healthy baby girl." She said shaking his hand. Fuyuhiko nodded and when inside. Opening the door he saw Peko, looking down and crying. Fuyuhiko slowly made his way over to her, he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and adjusted her arms. Reveling a small blonde baby, all of his anxiety washed away at the sight of her. Fuyuhiko began to tear up, he tried his best to fight the tears. Peko looked up at him and smiled " Do you want to hold her?" She asked. Fuyuhiko wiped his eyes and nodded. Peko carefully handed the baby of to her father.          " What are we going to name her?" He asked staring down at the baby. Peko thought for a moment " Well we could always name her after someone. Or come up with one now." She suggested. They had both been so busy they hadn't really sat down to talk about names. Fuyuhiko looked more closely at his daughter, she had pink cheeks and blonde hair like himself. She also had her mothers blood red eyes. Fuyuhiko looked up at Peko " How about Natsumi?" He asked handing the baby back to her. Peko gave him a rare smile " It's perfect." She said warmly. Tears slipped from both of there eyes. Fuyuhiko places the baby's hand in his own, she wrapped her hand around his finger. And in the moment he had a desire to protect her, because to him she was the most important thing in the world.   
~•~  
Peko held Natsumi in her arms, and all the fear from her dreams was gone. There was no way she would do anything but protect this child. And as she brought Natsumi home she still believed that. Peko layed her down to sleep, and kissed her head. Natsumi fussed before drifting off. Fuyuhiko stood in the doorway watching her. She walked over to him, and he embraced her. " I Love you." He whispered. Peko smiled " I love you too." She whispered back. Peko pulled away and looked at him " There's something we need to talk about. I know she's still young, but what are we going to tell her about-" Fuyuhiko cut her off before she could finish. " Where not going to tell her anything. It's for the best she doesn't know." He said. Peko looked at the ground " Are you sure it's for the best?" She asked. " We did awful things she doesn't need to know. She never needs to know." He replied. Peko looked up at him " If see finds out anyway?" Fuyuhiko grabbed her hand " She'll understand that we hid it from her because we want to protect her. And we love her, she'll understand." He said determined. Natsumi let out a cry, catching her parents attention. Fuyuhiko slid past Peko, and picked her up. Compared to him she was tiny, and innocent. And more then anything Peko wanted her to stay that way forever. She walked over and stood beside her husband. They both looked down at there now sleeping daughter. " Never Grow Up..."Peko whispered softly. Fuyuhiko set her back down and put his arm around Peko's shoulder. Peko grabbed his hand "She's beautiful." He said. Peko squeezed his hand " Yeah she is." She agreed. Fuyuhiko kissed the side of Peko's head, before releasing her and heading off to whatever it was he had to do. Peko looked down at her daughter for a moment longer. She would protect her from anything, every herself. That's why she would never know they where depairs, or that hops peak existed. They could all finally be a normal family. Peko glanced back at the baby one more time before sliding the door closed. Everything was just as she dreamed. She wouldn't change a thing.


	15. ~Sonia~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { Quick Note: this chapter will contain a lot of random little ship moments with all the sdr2 characters. ( Apologies if you don't agree with the ships. )Chiaki will also somehow be alive, cus I love and need her alive. }

~  
Sonia held Gundam's hand, as they walked over to there friends. Everyone was meeting up, and Sonia couldn't pass up a chance to see her friends. Her wedding band glistened in the sunlight, she squeezed Gundam's hand. Everyone stood in a large group, chatting, holding hands, and hugging. Akane challenged Nekomaru, Hiyoko held hands with Mahiru, and Chiaki chatted with hajime. Everything felt like it should, Sonia felt at home. She greeted everyone, and they all say down for a picnic.   
" Ibuki is ready to get this party started!" Ibuki shouted. " I agree. Let's eat!" Akane cheered digging in to the food. At one end of the table Peko held a fussy baby. " I could hold her if you like?" Mahiru asked. " I left my bundles of joy at home with the sitter. So I'm a bit lonely." Peko nodded " Yes of course. " she said handing her off. Fuyuhiko looked at Mahiru " Careful she bites. I'm not kidding, she's teething." He warned. Mahiru laughed " She is so cute." Natsumi cooed and flailed her arms. Hiyoko looked at the baby " I think are kids are cuter. But hats of to Fuyuhiko, your kid has your face. Of course I'm sure she won't look like a baby forever." She snickered. Fuyuhiko's eye twitched " What was that bitch?" He said annoyed. " You heard me." She spat. They glared at each other before turning there attention back to there wives. Mahiru handed Natsumi off to Sonia " You looked like you wanted to hold her." She said with a wink. Sonia smiled " Yes, I do. I just love children." Natsumi stared up at her with her large red eyes, then she laughed. Sonia smiled Gundam looked over as did Souda. " I don't understand kids." He said looking at Natsumi. " There are many things you do not understand Souda." Gundam said. " Maybe you should try holding her." Sonia suggested. " Do not let him or teruteru fucking touch my kid." Fuyuhiko said. Tsumiki screamed and slipped, everyone sighed. Komaeda helped her to her feet and calm down. She took a seat next to Sonia. " He he, it's so wonderful to see you all. I have missed you." She said cheerfully. Hiyoko rolled her eyes, and Ibuki clapped. " Ibuki is happy to see you all to!" She said pointing at the sky. " Even trash like me?" Komaeda asked. Fuyuhiko slammed his head on the table. " Yes of course." Chiaki said warmly. Fuyuhiko lifted his head from the table, he looked over at hajime. " How are you doing? We haven't heard much from you since we left the island." He asked. Hajime shrugged and held Chiakis hand under the table " Just fine." He replied. Sonia glanced over at Gundam to find him drawing demon circles on his napkin. Sonia handed the baby back off to Mahiru. Souda sat in between her and Gundam. " How bout you two?" He asked. Everyone turned to them " Not much. Uh...we got married." She said showing off her wedding band. Everyone but Souda congratulated them. Chiaki now held the baby, something about baby's drew Sonia to them. Nagito stood over her wagging his finger over her. Eventually she got sick of his teasing and bit him. Fuyuhiko laughed " That's my daughter." Peko rolled her eyes. She scooped up her baby and returned to her seat. Sonia stood and sat next to Gundam once more, she took his hand. The small talk continued until Fuyuhiko started to curse everyone out, which wasn't new, and no one was fazed. Teruteru made perverted comments, Mikan apologized for everything, Komaeda ran his mouth about how useless he was, and everyone felt at home once again. The event slowly came to an end, Sonia said her goodbyes, she stopped and hugged Souda " It was most wonderful to see you again. Please take care."she said releasing him. Souda stood frozen from shock. She hugged Mahiru, Hiyoko, hajime, Chiaki, and everyone else. As her and Gundam made there way home she turned to him. " I'm glad we went through all of those terrible things. Because if not then...well we may have never been able to become this close of friends. No, where not friends where family." She smiled warmly and kissed Gundam's cheek. She couldn't be happier.


End file.
